


The Real Sixth Hokage

by Saricess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Hatake Kakashi, i was so pissed when danzo became hokage and what he said, so ta-dah!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: rewrite of episode of 197 in naruto shippudenaka f*ck danzo





	The Real Sixth Hokage

“Do we intend to continue working together without our allies against Akatsuki?” Council member Homura spoke, his long lived teammate Koharu sitting besides him along with Danzo and Shikaku, the members of the Fire Country and the Fire Daimyo.

“After what’s happened to the village, we the Fire Country will provide all the assistance we can in helping to rebuild it” one of the members answered on the other side of the table, pushing his glasses up, the elders nodded with satisfactory in his answer. “We will first have to produce a budget, and consider the friction with foreign nations-”

“Before that..” Danzo cut the member off, causing everyone to look at him “We have something to take care of, who will be the new Hokage?”

“Can we not wait until Tsunade’s condition improves?” the fire Daimyo asked as he gently fanned himself, he didn’t seem to bothered with Danzo’s question and his answer.

“Daimyo-sama, Tsunade is still in a coma” Koharu answered.

“I see” he nodded and Koharu continued.

“We won’t be able to easily decide on a plan for the village when we’re uncertain when she will wake up, not to mention she is partly responsible for Konoha’s destruction”

“I was thinking Jiraiya would have been nice” the Daimyo commented as he leaned his now closed fan against his forehead “I liked him but he’s no longer with us....So, is there anyone else?”

Danzo’s body immediately straight “I believe I-”

“I nominate Hataka Kakashi” Shikaku spoke up, Danzo turned and glares at him - however the Daimyo opened his fan once again, his face showed excitement.

“Oh! You mean the son of the White Fang?” he hummed in agreement “How about it? What do you all think?” he asked the other members.

“He is indeed quite famous, not to mention powerful and virtuous”

“Still, isn’t he a bit young?”

“No one has any objections?” the Daimyo aked “In that case-”

“The Third’s teachings are exactly what led the village to it’s destruction!” Danzo spoke loudly, causing the Daimyo to jump back “The man who destroyed Konoha, Akatsuki’s leader, was once Jiraya’s student. This is what happenes when we sympathize with foreign nations and teach them techniques! That is naive! That very weakness led to Suna’s, once our ally, betrayal. It enabled Orochimaru’s plan to destroy Konoha, it led to the rise of Akatsuki, and lastly it led to Sasuke, the Uchiha’s sole remnant, to become a missing-nin and secretly move about! What we need now is a Hokage who will bring an end to these deplorable times, who will bring about change in this world of shinobi, and who will make clear the laws that govern us!” he stood up and started at all the members of the Fire Country “That man...is me!”

“We can’t let the fanatical views of one man affect our rationality!” Shikaku loudly spoke, he needed to stop Danzo from being Hokage, almost every ninja in the village knew that Danzo would be far from suited from the role and couldn’t be trusted.

“Okay it’s decided” the Daimyo spoke, completely ignoring the Nara Clan leader “II appoint Danzo-”

“Please wait a moment Daimyo-sama” one of the Fire Country members spoke “Perhaps we could listen to Shikaku Nara’s reasoning to why nominated Kakashi Hatake?” 

The Daimyo thought about it for a few seconds before nodding “Why not”

Shikaku wanted to sign in relief, but he hasn’t won yet “Is is true that the leader of the Akatsuki was one of Jiraya-sama’s students, however so is Naruto Uzumaki and without his help everyone in the village could of died. I do not see how Tsunade-sama has any responsibility in the destruction, however she saved many lives and fought to keep the citizens safe which resulted her coma state - her intense battle to save the village is what a Hokage should of done, and she had displayed that. Not to mention her student, Sakura Haruno, defeated one of the monsters that attacked us and was in charge of treating the villages which she succeeded; if Tsunade would not of trained her then the citizens alive now would have dramatically decreased. These two are both students of Kakashi Hatakae, who was a student of Minato Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage who was also a student of Jiraya-sama’s. Kakashi helped our side in the Third Great Ninja War to succeed as well as take down an Akatsuki member, which his student Sakura Haruno has done as well. Kakashi has been a loyal, faithful and hardworking ninja since he was born and has helped us succeed many times in the past. I believe he is the best candidate to become Hokage”

“And what about Sasuke Uchiha, wasn’t he Kakashi’s student as well?” another member asked “Just like Orochimaru was the Third’s, will Kakashi do what will need to be done?”

“Sasuke wants revenge on his older brother Itachi who killed their entire clan when he was just a child, he was left alone, scared and angry by what had happened. Kakashi knew the pain all too well and did his best to give Sasuke his support and help him grow, it was working until Orochimaru came and persuaded him with power to defeat Itachi and followed him. You must understand that Kakashi had been teaching Sasuke ever since he was young, Kakashi had seen Sasuke like his own child like he does with Naruto and Sakura, imagine seeing your child take down this path, wouldn’t you hesitate you kill them even if it might be better for the world?”

The Fire Council Members hesitated with Shikaku’s answer before the Daimyo nodded sympathetically.

“Oh that pain that poor young man must go though, losing his father at a young age and now someone who he see’s as his own son. Yet he manages to keep his head strong and focus on the mission and Konoha”

“Sasuke Uchiha must be held accountable for his actions!” Danzo shouted “We cannot let him run around freely! Kakashi would let the boy come here instead of killing him!”

“Wouldn’t capturing him and getting information be better then that?” Shikaku asked, the Fire Country members nodded in agreement.

“It’s decided!” The Daimyo gleefully said “I appoint Kakashi Hatake as the Sixth Hokage!”

Shikaku finally signed in relief and smirked in victory, while Danzo heatedly glared at the Nara Clan leader. 

* * *

“And so, your now the Hokage”

“...What now?”

Yamato laughed at Kakashi’s expression while Shikaku explained on what happened.

“I see” Kakashi nodded after hearing everything “Well at least it’s better then Danzo, wish I was there to see the look on his face”

Shikaku chuckled “Have to admit it was very satisfying to watch his hopes of becoming Hokage crumple”

“Literally anyone would be a better Hokage then Danzo” Yamato said “Even Akamaru” 

“A dog?”

“...To be honest I would like that” Kakashi commented, making the other men sigh by the jounin’s love for dogs.

“We know”


End file.
